Aredan Wars
=Overview= This is a list of all the wars that have occured either currently or in the Past of both Aredan and ATEC (also known as Aredan on CN:TE). ATEC wars are divided by rounds. =Aredan= Current Wars Karma War The Karma War is a current war going on throughout all of Planet Bob. Aredans role in the conflict would be due to its allegiance to Christian Coalition of Countries. Currently only one war has been fought by Aredan in this Major Conflict. War of TechRaiders On April 28th, 2009 at 2:11 AM Warmaniacs of TechRaiders, belonging to the Nusantara Elite Warriors declared war on Aredan with the reason "hi there ;p". Due to this surprise attack and a very immobilized nation TechRaiders would bring chaos upon Aredan causing Anarchy. Both nations have been giving Financial Aid throughout the war and now the battle continues to rage on. While TechRaiders have had the biggest success in the battles, the soldiers of Aredan have had some pretty successful attacks. On April 30th, till the afternoon of May 1st TechRaiders forces would invade Aredan and occupy most of the city of Zathos. This was a devastating blow to the morale of the Nation, until Reziun would lead a large amount of milita and soldiers against these invaders, along with the help of High General Zenizen and his troops, to throw them out and attack back. Since the battle lines were once again drawn away from the main city of Aredan and closer to where they once were, the battles have continued. With heavy losses on both sides and just a few days left, TechRaiders may seem to be victorious, but of course not without heavy losses due to the strength and patriotism of the Aredan people. Previous Wars =ATEC= Round 5 A list of all the current and previous wars during Round 5 of ATEC Current Wars Independent Wars War of Lysotine On April 28, 2009 4:29:29 PM Theadric of Aredan would declare war against Lysotine of Lysotine for the reason "Hello = )". Lysotine actually won the first wave of attacks Aredan. On the second day of wars however Aredan forces would break through Lysotine lines and throw the nation into anarchy. On 4/29/2009 5:26:48 PM Theadric would send a request for peace "Cessation of Hostilities" and there has been no word since then, neither has Aredan attacked at all. This war is currently in progress Pang Team War of Lovebird On May 4, 2009 3:05:52 PM Theadric of Aredan would declare war against FaithfulPassion of LoveBird for the reason of "TPF Defense". Aredan has attacked for a few days, but there has not been any retaliation from LoveBird. This war is currently in progress War of MajorConflict On May 4, 2009 5:56:19 PM DancingPride of MajorConflict would declare war against Theadric of Aredan for the reason of "A general dispute". Since the declaration both sides have taken losses although Aredan seems to be ahead at that moment. This may be in part due to MajorConflict being attacked from multiple TPF nations and being thrown into anarchy. This war is currently in progress Previous Wars Independent Wars War of Bumfunk On April 28, 2009 4:20:40 PM Theadric of Aredan would declare war against Undiscovered of Bumfunk for the reason "Hello = )". Bumfunk was a fairly new nation and Aredan would quickly throw the nation into Anarchy. The battle tolls were not fairly high, and the war did not actually last long at all. On April 28, 2009 5:39:16 PM Undiscovered would send a request for peace to Theadric for the "Cessation of Hostilities". On April 28, 2009 8:12:17 PM Theadric would accept these terms and the Bumfunk war would be over. War of Robonation On April 29, 2009 5:35:15 PM Theadric of Aredan would declare war against Voting machine DRE70 of Robonation for the reason "A general dispute". Aredan would devastate the Robonation forces and peace would eventually be declared on May 1, 2009. War of Illzona While the start of this war is unknown, Theadric of Aredan would declare war against thegreatdane21 of Illzona due to the attacks made on TPF ruler ZiggyNation of Kentopolis by Illzona. Theadric would destroy the Illzona nation which would prompt a peace offer by thegreatdane21. Theadric did accept the offer under the conditions that ZiggyNation was ok with handling Illzona themselves. France Alliance War of illinos On May 3, 2009 Theadric of Aredan would declare war against Kingtut993 of illinos for the reason "A general dispute". Part of this declaration was due to illinos attacked a fellow TPF member. On May 4, 2009 with the reason of "Cessation of Hostilities" Kingtut993 would request peace, possibly due to illinos being in Anarchy, Theadric would accept peace. Category:Aredan